


We Are Teens. Flower Children. Our Petals Are Enclosed .. 𝙝𝙚𝙡𝙥 𝙢𝙚 .. Waiting To Open.

by SpreadHopeandLove



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (find what they are yourself), ..Achilles come down.., Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, But mostly angst, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gore, Help, I'm a monster.., Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Karlnapity, Multi, Other, Sexual Abuse, Skephalo, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Textfic, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Vurbinn (also maybe?), Zelkpvp (maybe)?, chatfic, dreamnotfound, sensitive topics, triggering topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpreadHopeandLove/pseuds/SpreadHopeandLove
Summary: — 𝐰𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧 𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐝 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐤 𝐨𝐧 𝐫𝐞𝐩𝐞𝐚𝐭, 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 ..• A TextFic/ChatFic with also Normal Chapters in which all our favorite MineCraft YouTubers are Teenagers --ranging ages-- and have are going through/or have gone through, some tough shit. They really feel like this is it, they don't wanna deal with this anymore, game over. Their living off their last string, which just so happens to be this group of friends who are also barely hanging on. Don't worry, it gets better. Maybe it took a little while, and a roller coaster of emotions, but they get better!!Or: MCYT angst/fluff/crack - Me projecting my problems and others problems into a fanfiction and especially onto TommyInnit.Based off a book that is in the works, I am making it right now.!!!This isn't interfering with the actual book, but it is the book's au, ya'know? I'm not sure that made sense but whatever. I'm sorry if this book ends with unanswered questions, those q's will be answered in the actual book so y'all gonna have to wait for that to release ;)u have fun reading, and hopefully cry :DOH AND READ A/N PLEASE IT'S SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT, THANKIES SM♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡— Book written by Big S / Hope
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34





	1. a/n

Hi, i'm Big S / Hope and I just wanted to explain and clear up some things that were not in the description!!

• First of all, big BIG thank you for clicking on this book, i appreciate it tons, hopefully you don't regret it and i'm putting a lot into my writing <3

Okay, we're gonna do this one by one, please dont skip cause this is important. If i see you disrespecting these stuff in my comment section, your comment will be deleted. and if you guys have arguments im gonna have to ask you to just not comment on that topic at all!!

1\. The Characters.  
Teens w angst:  
TommyInnit  
Tubbo_  
Wilbur Soot  
Technoblade  
Niki (Niahachu)  
TheEret  
JSchlatt  
JustAMinx  
Skeppy  
BBH  
A6d  
Dream  
GeorgeNotFound  
Sapnap  
Karl  
QuackityHQ  
ItsFundy  
Ranboo  
MegaPvP  
ZelkTheElk  
Vurb  
Finn  
Adults:  
Philza Minecraft   
Puffy (Only By A little Bit)  
.  
I know it's a lot. I'm not good with writing Zelk or Quackity but I'll try my best!!

2\. The A.U.   
So this is just a normal au, high school - modern. no powers or magic or anything, some things may be over-exadurated since i kinda write like that but nothing over-ordinary.

3\. The Genre.  
The genre of this book is angst/crack. It will have fluff but its mainly angst and growth: mental and physical growth. Plus since I love the whole crack stuff its gonna have that too :)

4\. SHIPS.  
So the ships here are DNF, SkepHalo, and some KarlNapIty. WAIT, BEFORE YOU LEAVE. please PLEASE dont go i need my coultpleasepleasedontmylifemyattentioniworkedsohaRDPLEASE-  
please dont go over this ><

5\. "Cancelled" People.  
at this point everyone here has been cancelled, but we all know who im talking about. Schlatt and A6d.  
I know they both fucked up, but can we put that aside for my book? I dont really care about the whole drama, A6d already talked about his part. Yeah he did bad shit and im not excusing it, but I really think he can grow and learn.  
Schlatt memes about getting cancelled so chill- hes a good dude with a more problematic persona but still, he knows his boundaries.  
I dont wanna get into anything but i swear if i see any comments putting them down or something then i will delete them. I dont want any fighting here.

6\. TW People.  
I'm not gonna trigger warning Schlatt or A6d, i dont want to hurt anyone i promise but i dont wanna put that cause they are people too. Imagine having your name treated like that? Sure if it bothers you what they did it makes sense, i get it, but like- its what they DID thats what bothers you. Not them in general. Again, sorry i dont wanna bother anyone. :) <3

7\. NO SEXUALIZING/SHIPPING THE MINORS.  
No way in hell am I gonna make NSFW about Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo and them. They dont want that and i respect that. I'm not gonna ship them either cause i just- .. dont? I just dont ship them :/   
don't say death threats to shippers, they need to learn and listen not be treated like a bag of shit. be nice in my comments. If you are a shipper reading this, then please just keep to yourself on those pairs, the cc's have stated they don't want fanfics/art/whatever so respect that. I'm respecting you, you should respect me back.

8\. The Trigger Warnings.  
This is a heavy topic book, i hope you've noticed and read the tags 'n shit. There are a lot of triggering topics that i sadly wont be warning you about in the beginning because i want this story to flow. i apologize for that.  
so here's the triggers in it all (mostly) 

TRIGGER WARNINGS;  
➥ uncensored swears or other words (that means b*tch, sh*t, f*ck, s*cide, c*tting, and r*pe wont be censored in the actual chapters)  
➥ s*icide mentions / thoughts  
➥ alcohol  
➥ abuse and manipulation (physical and emotional)  
➥ drinks getting spiked (is that a warning??? or- idk)  
➥ r*pe  
➥ self harm  
➥ bad habits  
➥ bad homes  
➥ harsh punishments  
➥ gore  
➥ descriptive gore  
➥ disturbing topics in general.   
➥ +more i cant think of rn

i know, i probably sound so fucked up right now, and i am. but yeah.  
REMINDER: THIS IS FICTION, DON'T EVER THINK I WANT TO HARM THE REAL CREATORS. NO. I WOULDN'T WISH THAT UPON ANYONE.

I think thats it!! woohoo, we did it boys :D

If i need to add more then I'll add **{edited : }** tell me if i do, i'd be happy to add it!!  
thank u for reading this, its really important, thanks!!

**buh-bye, take care. eat, drink water, sleep, be safe!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡**   
**Spreading Hope and Love**   
**~ Big S / Hope ;w;**

> || I will take this down if the creators are uncomfortable  
> || I'll change it if needed  
> || I do this for fun, no money or anything so dont sue me ><


	2. — ⌦ "He who starts the server"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they start the server.

Dream sat on his chair beside his desk, messing around on his pc. 

Earlier he had gotten the  _ great  _ idea of making a discord server for him, and his friends, or whoever his friend’s’ friends were! 

Maybe making a group chat would be better than an entire server but sadly Discord only allowed ten participants for a gc, and they had  _ way  _ more people involved than  _ just _ ten.

Finally, he sat back in his chair. Looking at his  _ masterpiece _ , there were a few channels, a few roles, bots for music, interactions, moods, perfect!! 

Now all he needed was some people. People. He knew people, George, Sapnap, Bad, and- okay he didn't know that many people..

Was inviting your siblings on a server with your friends considered cringey?? Eh..

**_He did it anyway._ **

* * *

**Welcome To**

**DreamWasTaken’s Server**

**Invite Your Friends 🢂**

**Personalize Your Server With an Icon 🢂**

**Send Your First Message 🢂**

  
  


**Welcome To #Eating-Cat-Shit**

  
  


**DreamWasTaken**

Wowee, look i made a server 

:)

  
  


→  **GeorgeNotFound** joined the party.

→  **SapNap** showed up! 

→  **BadBoyHalo** has spawned in the server.

  
  


**DreamWasTaken**

BAD, YOU SPAWNED IN LIKE IN MINECRAFT.

THE GODS HAVE SENT YOU FROM THE HEAVENS!!

**SapNap**

HOLY SHIT, HE’S RIGHT, I SAY WE GET RID OF GEORGE

((He is colorblind-

**BadBoyHalo**

LANGUAGE, OMG YOU MUFFINS

**GeorgeNotFound**

I wake up to a dm from Dream, telling me to join this server, and I am immediately told to be sacrificed to satan? 

**DreamWasTaken**

No one said it was satan BWAHHCAHDHABDAHJBDAHDHADB

**SapNap**

why are you even here if you don’t want to be georgie?

**GeorgeNotfound**

Good Point!

  
  


→  **GeorgeNotFound** left. party pooper :(

**DreamWasTaken**

NoOOOooOOoooOOooOoo, GEORGE

COME BACK

PLEASE

GEORGE

GEOEHGE

GEIEj

GEG

GAY

**BadBoyHalo**

So true

**SapNap**

The truest.

..

Owo?

**BadBoyHalo**

Aw! I love Owo!!

**Sapnap**

yuh bad, u probably love yourself some Owo, huh?

**BadBoyHalo**

ymhm!! It’s a cute face ^-^

**DreamWasTaken**

There’s two parts of me right now..

on one hand i can be honest, on the other this is hilarious and i don’t want it to stop.

**BadBoyHalo**

hm?

**SapNap**

nothig.

**DreamWasTaken**

_***incert screenshot of the dictionary "Owo meaning Oral without; in prostitution, signifies preforming oral sex on a men without using a condom"*** _

**BadBoyHalo**

...

OH MY GOD YOU MUFFIN HEADS

EW OMG, THATS-

LANGUAGE

LANGUIHE

LABJHUEGA

NGLAUSBJCHBH

NBSCABCNKSCNSCJNJAJCCJCNSCJKSJCSJKSHVBS

**Sapnap**

I can hear him in his room, he’s screeching-

If Dad and Mom were here then I’d be dead

literally.

**DreamWasTaken**

oh.

  
  


→  **GeorgeNotFound** just landed.

  
  


**DreamWasTaken**

GEORGE, YOUR BACK

**GeorgeNotFound**

Yeah, no shit, you kept spamming the invite in our dms.

**Sapnap**

You could say he slid into your dms  _ wiggles eyebrows _

**GeorgeNotFound**

i hate you.

**DreamWasTaken**

=)

**SapNap**

HOLY CRAP WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING.

EW FUKING SQUICHD IT.

**DreamWasTaken**

=(

**BadBoyHalo**

_ “Honestly if I saw that muffiny* thing in my living room I'd stomp on it until it was a small brown stain.” _

**Sapnap**

muffiny

**DreamWasTaken**

muffiny

**GeorgeNotFound**

muffiny

**DreamWasTaken**

I made a server, and servers need people, not just u things.

S0-

ehem, I’m inviting my siblings, and you will meet them :)

**GeorgeNotFound**

You’re inviting your siblings? lowkey that's kinda cringe. 

**SapNap**

Fr, its really cringe.

**BadBoyHalo**

cringe

**DreamWasTaken**

Sapnap you legit have Bad right here, what the heck are u talking about???

**SapNap**

whatever, bring ur stupid sibings or somthung

**DreamWasTaken**

k

:)

  
  


→  **TheEret** popped in.

→  **Nihachu** joined the party! 

→  **JSchlatt** just landed.

→  **Tubbo_** just landed.

  
  


**DreamWasTaken**

HEllo my family.

**TheEret**

heya

**Nihachu**

hello!

**Tubbo_**

hell

o

aha

**JSchlatt**

sup

**SapNap**

HOLY FUCJK, YOUR BROTYHER IS  _ THE  _ JSCLATT???

NUMBER 1 DRUG DEALER

**Dream**

uh, yeah, don’t tell anyone tho

it’s not a secret, just more of a weird thing to bring up and i’d rather not have my name on the kill list this year ><

**JSchlatt**

I, Jebediah-Jay-Schatt do not do such things as selling drugs.

(( _ But _ if you need any then just contact me using my business email.

@/dmforthecontactinfo

**SapNap**

uhmm, okay I emailed you!!

**JSchlatt**

i didn't get anything-

did you really ask that email for  _ drugs _ -

..

are u fucking stupid?

**SapNap**

yes sir, sire yes.

**Tubbo_**

Hey, Dream?

why do we all have such buring names, sersiosly, like- I would think you’d be better smh.

**Dream**

I barely made the server, i was getting there!!

**discumboobulated**

i am there.

**Nihachu**

o-oh.. 

HAHAHAHAHA

**discumboobulated**

thank you, thank you

**BadBoyHalo**

oh my muffin, LANGUAGE

**discumboobulated**

what? theres nothig wrong with this

**Dream**

he’s dyslexic, y'know. He can’t tell.

**JSchlatt**

yeah mr. halo, are you making fun of him?

**BadBoyHalo**

No, no of course not, just-.. can you at LEAST fix it?

**discumboobulated**

no <3

**Dream**

no <3

**JSchlatt**

no.

**SapNap**

no <3

**Nihachu**

<3

**GeorgeNotFound**

no <3

**TheEret**

no <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped u liked that :DD its pretty short but i'm tired so, y'know-  
> bye, mwah mwah, thx for reading <3
> 
> • oh, also, I just want to point out that i'm not trying to make fun of dyslexic people what-so-ever, its just for the scene and in it their joking around. I have some friends who are dyslexic, they take it lightly, but then again i'm always open to change this if it is offensive :)
> 
> — Big S / Hope
> 
> talk to me;  
> wattpad (active): SpreadHopeandLove  
> discord (i wont respond there for a while): SpreadHopeandLove#4534  
> twitter: spreadhopexlove


	3. — ⌦ "Getting Started"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new people are added ; the party is starting.

**GeorgeNotFound**

no <3

**TheEret**

no <3  _ //2:45 pm {3 hours ago}// _

* * *

\- NEW MESSAGES -

**SapNap** _ //24 seconds ago// _

dead chat 

**GeorgeNotFound**

shut up, i'm trying to sleep

**SapNap**

c’mon george, i know you love me!!! 

come here, give me some kisses 

:finger_pointing_right: :finger_pointing_left:

**orgy**

No

..

Wtf, who changed my name?

**Dweam :3**

_ sweats  _ not me ahahahahahahahahah

**orgy**

I can't change it back, you took away my permissions!!

Let me change it!!

**Dweam :3**

no <3

**orgy**

You’re just gonna let your innocent younger brother see this cruel name

**discumboobulated**

have u even seen my name?

**Dweam :3**

he’s not innocent, like at all

**discumboobulated**

thats true

i have a dick head, balls everywere

**orgy**

I- what? You know what? I’m going back to sleep.

**Dweam :3**

okay goodnight princess <3

**orgy**

fuck you.

**Dweam :3**

Anyways, Tubs, who elses name do we need to change?

**discumboobulated**

i think fist is me, i cant even look at my name withought laughing sonhard

**Dweam :3**

sonhard

**TheEret**

sonhard

**Dweam :3**

oh hey Eret

**TheEret**

hi :)

**Dweam :3**

are you trying to steal my brand? 

:) is mine.

**TheEret**

last time I checked :) was just a face and its for anyone use

**Dweam :3**

well then, UPDATE: its mine :)

**Tubbee**

okay, enoug. 

stop the fighting, Eret what do u want you’re name ass?

**Dweam :3**

*your

..

ass 

HBCBHAHBCAHHBAHCBAHBHABHXBHA

**Tubbee**

i missclicked ‘s’ too times.

**TheEret**

**_Replying to @Tubbee:_ ** _ stop the fighting, Eret what do u want you’re name ass? _ **🡺** I don’t really mind, I’ll take whatever

**Tubbee**

uhhh, what about ..

that!

**LGBTQueen**

oh?

ahaha, I love it

thank you Tubbo!!

**Tubbee**

yep, no probllem

**Nihachu**

sibling bonding?

**Tubbee**

yes.

..

Niki look at your name

**Nice-Niki**

awe, that's sweet, thank you <3

**Tubbee**

;-; <3

**Dweam :3**

while you guys were off being “wholesome”,  _ I _ was making a list of who we need to name on the server.

**Tubbee**

lol

w _ hole _ some

**Dweam :3**

LMAO, okay but really 

»List For Names: Finished; Dream, George, Tubbo, Niki, Eret. // Not Done; JSchlatt, Sapnap, Bad.

**Slipped-Nip**

cross me off the listy, i got one

**Dweam :3**

BHABXABHBHABAHBCHA WHAT THE FUCK.

**Tubbee**

omg did dream just curse?

**Nice-Niki**

:O Dream????

**LGBTQueen**

woah, okay chill out sir.

**Dweam :3**

i see you typing JSchlatt. Shut it.

**JSchlatt**

jeez, okay? why do you call me JSchlatt??? I’m your brother-

You could at  _ least  _ call me Schlatt!!

**Dweam :3**

uh ,,, it became a force of habit. 

moving on-

**Slipped-Nip**

hey, uh- can i add Karl and Quackity?

**BadBoyHalo**

Can I add Skeppy!!

**Dweam :3**

sure, i dont really care :)

oh, btw Bad can you change your name?

  
  


→  **Karl Jacobs** joined the party.

  
  


→  **Pitbull B]** hopped on.

  
  


→  **Skeppy** flew in.

  
  


**Muffin-Master**

**_Replying to @Dweam :3 :_ ** _ oh, btw Bad can you change your name? _ **🡺** better? 

**Pitbull B]**

kinky

**Muffin-Master**

oh my muffin 

..

hi Quackity.

**Pitbull B]**

HI

**Skeppy**

hey Bad :D

**Muffin-Master**

hi skeppy :D

**Karl Jacobs**

_ gags _

wait- honk, that was my first word on the server

**Pitbull B]**

my first word was kinky and im proud of that

**Slipped-Nip**

you would be

**Mr. Honk**

oh my god, Sap, like- shut your mom.

**Cedar Rapids**

TRUE

**Muffin-Master**

Skeppy, do you have any names you want?

**Skeppy**

nop. noy rlwaiu

**Muffin-Master**

hehe

**Rare Diamond >.>**

ogh.

tanx

**Muffin-Master**

no problem!!

**JSchlatt**

It's literally six pm, don't you guys have better things to do.

**Cedar Rapids**

like a life? no way you fucker.

**JSchlatt**

Alex.

**Cedar Rapids**

Jonathan.

**Mr. Honk**

uhmmm, what is going on here? 

when did they get their first name basis?

**Cedar Rapids**

none of your business.

**JSchlatt**

none of your business.

**Tubbee**

Shclatt, are you gonna change your name?\

**Money Man.**

good enough for you buddy?

**Tubbee**

yep! thx shlatt

**Money Man.**

no problem tubs <3

**Dweam :3**

and you say he  _ “isn’t the favorite _ ”

**Money Man.**

Ha. I lie. He is my favorite.

**Dweam :3**

I know. It's pretty obvious.

**Tubbee**

…

i am uncomfertubbo with the ebergy that we’ve created in the studio today—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped you enjoyed <3   
> heres a little fact: tommy will be joining us soon :D
> 
> • also I fucked up my keybored while writing this!! my quotations are ¨ and idk how to fix it, pLEASE hELPppPPPpPppPpp-
> 
> — Big S / Hope
> 
> talk to me;  
> wattpad: SpreadHopeandLove  
> discord: SpreadHopeandLove#4534  
> twitter: spreadhopexlove


End file.
